custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hoobs: Clapping (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Dino-Mite Friends is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in June 1st 1996. Plot Barney and his friends learn that friends are forever. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scott *Robert *Min *Kathy Songs #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Friendship Song #The Clapping Song #You Can Count on Me #Everyone is Special #I am a Little Robot #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Rig a Jig Jig #Down by the Bay #Good Manners (Taken from: Rock with Barney) #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy (Taken from: Rock with Barney) #Laugh with Me #I Can Laugh #Friendship Song (Reprise) #Friends are Forever #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Late 1993-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits....". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "First Day of School". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. The settings used for Season 4-6 were also seen in the 1997 Season 3 home video "Barney's Musical Scrapbook!" (except the school and bench surrounding the tree would be also added). *This was also the first official home video to use the same "Season 4" musical arrangements and background music. This also means that they came out in November 11th 1995. *First official home video to have the words "Barney Home Video" below the Season 3 Barney & Friends silhouette. *The Barney & Friends Season 3 end credit font was also continue used. *First appearance of the "Season 4" version of "I Love You". This also means this version came out in November 11th 1995. *The Season 4 version of "I Love You" uses a Barney's Season 3 voice, silimar to the one from Season 3's version, and the same kids' Season 4-6 vocal is mixed in with this Barney's Season 3 voice. *This Barney Home Video was also filmed in December 1, 1995. *After the Barney Theme Song, one of the times Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, after the "Barney Theme Song", he is seen arriving at the new playground with BJ, Baby Bop and Riff. *After I Love You, one of the times nobody says "goodbye" and Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, everybody is throwing confetti for the new school, playground and treehouse. *First home video to use the newer school, playground and treehouse sets. They could be later used for Season 4-6. The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated starting with this video: **The school doors also change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **The classroom is no longer arranged by "centers". **The playground also gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse also gets renovated. In the back of the treehouse, there is a huge round table and a ship wheel. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. **In addition, a lookout is now added to the treehouse. There are also stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. **The school also has a library added, with lots of books you can read or find. *Because of the first appearence of the Season 4-6 sets, this was a Early June 1996 Season 3 home video. *The Lyons Group also continues to distribute Barney videos till late August 1996 which was also took over by Lyrick Studios. Quotes Quote 1 *Barney: Well, I remember when I magically came to life, and the first time I got Chubbier and my voice went up to 2 and that's before we go on a trip to Imagination City. And that's taken from the Late 1990 Backyard Gang video, "Braney's Super-Dee-Duper Imagination City", which was released on Saturday, September 1, 1990. *(translates to the scene where the Backyard Gang kids are playing in their new backyard) *Michael: It sure is a fun new backyard. *Amy: It was. *Luci: I like it here. *Tina: My friend is you, Michael. *Michael: Thanks. *Adam: And look, this new house has gotten a new look. *Michael: Right, it has a brand new brown color. *Samantha: Ad it has a look out in front of it by the brand black door. *Michael: So, this look out is colored brown. *Luci: Yeah, and it has a bench behind it. *Michael: It was colored brown. *Rupert: And it was so great. *Michael: And the new door is bigger than the other one in the house. *Kids: Yeah! *(Michael and Amy's Mom and Dad enter the house door) *Michael and Amy's Mom: Hi kids. *Michael: Hi mom. Hi dad. How did we like our new house? *Michael and Amy's Dad: It's special. And we had a stay up late party last night. *Amy: It sure is. But why we did have a stay up late party last night? *Michael and Amy's Dad: *Michael and Amy's Mom: *Michael and Amy's Dad: Yeah! *Michael and Amy's Mom: Michael, Amy, Me and your dad are going to the office for a while. And Have fun. We'll be back soon. *Michael: Thanks, Mom. We will. *Michael and Amy's Mom and Dad: Okay. Bye! *The Backyard Gang Kids: Bye! *Amy: Now what will we do now? *Derek: Good thing we have to play. *Luci: Yeah. *Jeffery: Let's go and play! *Backyard Gang Kids: Yay!! *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Did someone say about playing? *Luci: Wait a moment! Who said that?! *Barney's voice on the doll: I did. No. Over here. *Amy: Oh, I knew that. *Jeffery: It is somebody I see. *Derek: He is purple! *Tina: He is the bestest friend of all! *Luci: And he is friendly. *Samantha: And he is big. *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: It is me, your purple friend, Barney, *Michael: And you know, he loves us. *Amy: And you know. Sparkles are coming! Look! *(suddenly, magical sparkles appear on the Barney doll. After a few seconds, he comes to life) *Barney: Hi gang! *Backyard Gang Kids: (as they sit up and start run over and hug him) Barney! *Barney: Hi there. *(they all hugged Barney) *Barney: It's so good to see you again. I'm so glad you're here today. What are you doing today? *Michael: We are playing at our new backyard. *Barney: I can see that. *Amy: Barney, you look something new today. *Barney: That's right, Amy. I'm not skinner anymore because I am now chubbier, and my parts including my face get surgery. First I took medicine. Then I had the deep sleep, with no pain. Then when I woke up, my look is chubbier and also, and my voice went up to 2 due to the voice surgery. *Michael: I like your new look, *Barney: And I'm older now. And thank you, Michael. *(back to the present) Quote 2 *Barney: I remember when my voice got high-pitched and my voice went up to 3 since I arrived and that's taken from Late Season 1 home video, "Barney's Special Day of Fun!", which was released on Tuesday, September 1, 1992. *(translates to the scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life after they sing "It's a Beautiful Day") *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Hello, can I play too? *Rupert: Who said that?! *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: I did. No, over here, *Amy: It sounds like somebody we love! *Luci: He's big. *Kathy: He is one of our friends! Look! *Kids: Barney? *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: That's me! *Kids: (as they started running over and hugging him) Barney! *Barney: Hi there everybody! *(they all hugged Barney) *Barney: What you doing today? *Michael: We're playing. *Barney: What are you playing with? *Michael: With things like toys that we do. *Barney: I can see that. *Kathy: Barney, you looked more better than usual. *Barney: That's right, Kathy. I'm not low pitched anymore because I got voice and plastic surgery. A d my voice went up to 3 because I am now high-pitched instead of low pitched and my eight green spots on my back including three large spots and five small spots got more off darker green, and my tail got more curlier and my feet got bigger than usual. *Kathy: I like your more new look. *Barney: Thank you. *(back to the present) *Barney: That is what friends are for. (Music starts for "Friendship Song") Quote 3 *Baby Bop: Tell me more, Barney. *Barney: That's a great idea. I remember And that's taken from the 1991 Backyard Gang Video, "Rock with Barney", which was released on Sunday, October 20, 1991. *(translates to the scene where Barney and the Backyard Gang are still in a pretend jungle at the studio after they sing "The Frog on the Log") *Luci: *Barney: *Luci: *( ) *All: *Baby Bop: *Michael: *Baby Bop: *Barney: Cover Arts